Picture Perfect
by kpastor03
Summary: Austin and Ally have been together since they were 18. Everybody calls them the picture perfect couple. For the most part they are. But things change. They turned there undying love for each other into a weird game of cat and mouse. They tease each other in the most intimate ways, until the other finally caves. But they will always love each other. My first M rated story. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kpastor03 here with, my first ever M rated fan fiction! I usually don't write this kind of stuff, but I lost a bet with my friend who is a fan fiction writer on Watt Pad. You guys probably don't care about the bet, but I'm going to tell it anyways. The bet is kind of stupid and weird so don't judge. So I made a bet with this person( writer wants to remain unnamed, so I'll just use Jenna) I made a bet with Jenna saying, we both can only speak if we speak in philosophical quotes, regular quotes, phrases or stupid puns. If you don't have a quote or phrase you can't speak at all.**

**Since we are both pretty stubborn people and we refused to lose so easily, the bet went on for about 2 months. It was hard, trust me. It was harder on me because in sports communication is a HUGE part in the sport. Jenna won because, I was in basketball practice doing a scrimmage with my team on coach's orders. I said "pass" by accident instead of something like 'this too shall pass'. And yes that is an actual quote. Look it up. Anyways...**

**Constructive criticism is always allowed, because I know my writing is terrible. And now that I'm writing more detailed and elaborate scenes, my writing is going to be horrendous. And please, if you are going to review don't put something like 'eeww' or 'that's nasty'. This is a M rated story. If you're not into this kind of stuff; DON'T READ IT. Now onto the first chapter of my very first M rated story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Most people would call them the picture perfect couple. They were the couple every one was jealous of. The Rock Star and his Song writer. It really doesn't get anymore picture perfect than that. And for the most part they were. The hand holding, the cuddling, and all of that cliche stuff. They have been Together since they were 18. Now at the age of 21 , you could say things changed over time. They did explore each others intimacy and did do "it", If you know what I'm trying to say. They did give their virginity to each other at 19, but I won't go far into detail.

But everything changed at Trish's birthday Party. She didn't do it on purpose but she may have kind of, sort of accidentally teased the hell out of a certain blonde. The day right after, Austin wanted some revenge. And ever since then, it's gone back and forth since then. At first it was just for revenge, but now they did it for the hell of it. It's like they made a game out of it. They would and push and push and keep on pushing each other until the other finally caved.

But no matter how much they pushed each others buttons, they always made up in the end and will always love each other.

And with that, lets get to the present. It's A breezy October, afternoon in Miami. The gang are chilling in the practice room talking about Jimmy Star's upcoming costume party in his big mansion. Now lets jump right in...

**Austin's POV**

"I know I can't wait to go! I'm thinking about going as a ninja!" Dez exclaimed and jumped up trying to do some crazy reflex, ultimately finishing with him falling on his face. Everyone started hysterically laughing excluding Ally, who was sitting on my lap. "Dez are you Ok?" She asked and hopped off my lap.

I groan. "Alllllyyyy..". She rolls her eyes. She gives Dez a hand up. He gladly accepts and brushes himself off. He gives her a small "thanks" and sits back in the swivel chair. Ally sits back down on my lap, and it's almost as if somebody flipped a light switch. Ally has always had that affect on me. In seconds I can go from depressed to the happiest man in the world, with the sway of her hips.

I hug her tighter to my chest. "You know I don't like it when you leave me." I pout. "I was just helping Dez. You know I won't ever leave you.". She gives me a quick peck, but I pull her back into me before she leaves. It quickly turns out into a make out session. She wraps her arms around my neck, and she shifts so her body is facing the side. One of my arms find there way to her caramel colored hair. The other stays rested at her waist. Taking small breaths in our noses we continue our little session.

Our lips move in perfect sync. She starts to play with my hair at the nape of my neck. I shiver. I feel her smirk against my lips. If she wants to play dirty lets play dirty. I take her bottom lip in between my teeth, and give it a small tug. She gasps, which gives me the perfect chance to slip my tongue in her mouth. Just as we were getting a little more heated, Trish Rudely interrupts us.

"You guys should get a room. Seriously we're in the practice room of your dad's store. Talk about kinky." She finishes, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Ally we need to go costume shopping for Jimmy's party." And with that she pulls Ally off of my lap. "Hey! Wait!" I stand up and grab her wrist. "Babe, Trish is right we need to costume shopping." She says. I groan again. "But I'm going to miss you. I don't want you to leave." And I pull her into a tight hug. "It's ok, I'll be back." And she gives me a quick peck and leaves my embrace.

I pout. She smirks, and pulls me by my collar. "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat when I get back." She whispers seductively and starts to nibble on my earlobe. I groan, my jeans getting tighter. She smirks. "Mmmmmm, someone's happy." She moans out for only me to hear. "All-lly.." I manage to choke out. She leaves my ear, and pulls away. She bites her lip seductively and gives me a wink.

"C'mon Trish lets go." And turns on her heel, to leave the store. My eyes trail down to her perfect ass. She makes sure to sway her hips as she leaves the room. "Bye boys." She says, and she finally leaves the room. Now me and Dez are silent in the room, me trying to awkwardly hide my boner doesn't really help the situation. "Dude, she has you wrapped around her finger." Dez say breaking the silence. "I know." I sigh out of content. "You really do love her don't you." "I do." And I smile. Just talking about Ally makes me smile. I get up and head out of the room. "Where are you going!?" Dez shouts from over the balcony as I near the main entrance to the store.

"Home. I need to take care of somethings." And I run out the door.

**Kpastor03's POV(I know. I just didn't know how to refer to the weird narration I did in the beginning)**

And the game continues. It's more like a game of cat and mouse. But this isn't your typical game. So even though they seem picture perfect, things aren't as perfect as they seem.

**A/N: and that's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry, I know it's short. It was supposed to be longer, but I wasn't sure if anybody would actually like it. I have other chapters drafted and I'm currently in the editing process. Please Review! Tell me if you want me continue the story. I NEED to know. Bye! -Kpastor03 :3**


	2. The games begin

**_Hello People from the fanfiction universe! It's kpastor03 with an update. I realize this chapter is late as well as my other story 'Last man Standing'. I would like to apologize, I was backed up with homework and then my computer crashed. I'm also working on a Raura one shot as sort of a beta for my sex scenes. That will be up soon so look out for it. _**

**_So without further a do here is chapter 2! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No copyright infringement intended. _**

**_Austin's POV_**

I continue to run out the door of Sonic Boom, ignoring the wide-eyed stares and gasps I'm getting from the girls. Shit. Of course they can see my 'problem'. I pick up my pace and continue my way to the parking lot, avoiding anybody's questioning eyes. As I approach my car, I see Kira Star, ex girlfriend and daughter of my boss, waiting by the trunk of my car.

"Hey... Kira... Ummm what are you doing." I asked awkwardly, as I approach my car. We had a messy break up. I found out she was cheating on me with Dallas Mathews, Elliot Johnson, Trent Jackson, and really the entire male population of Marino High. I was "heart broken". Then Ally came and cheered me up. I realized then I was in love with my Best friend.

"Hey Austie, just waiting for you." She Says or attempts to say sweetly. It really just sounds like a kid being run over in the middle of puberty. All high pitched and whiny. My face contorts in disgust and I take a small step back.

She looks down and sees the rather large tent in my jeans. Fuck my life. She goes wide eyed but then smirks. If this was about a year ago, I would've found it hot. Now it looks like she has mental issues. She takes a step closer to me, to close for my liking.

"Is this for me Austie?" She asks, running her hands up and down the length of my arms . I roll my eyes. "No, now what do you want." I ask, grabbing her hands and shoving her away.

"You know you still love me. Why are you denying it?" She asks, trying to put her hands in the previous position. I scoff and push past her. "You Cheated on me, with the football team, the basketball team, the baseball team, the soccer team and even the chess team! Why do you think I still, or ever did love you?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'm sorry baby, what I did was stupid. And it's not like that Bitch Ally is pleasing you. C'mon, let me show you a good time." She states, and shoves me against the driver's side door. Oh Hell to the no.

I Scoff again, and pry her off of me. "Kira, shut the fuck up! I love Ally, and you need to stop being a needy whore!" I snap at her. She seems surprised at my outburst, but she recovers and smirks. Are you fucking kidding me right now!? She has the nerve and audacity to smirk!? This little bitch! What did I see in her?

"You'll come around Austie, they always do. Bye bye now." She says and walks into the mall. I roll my eyes. Please, she has a better chance Beating up super man, than getting me to leave Ally to Sleep with HER. I open the car door and hop in. I Look into the interior of my Camaro Z11. It's an all yellow convertible with an all leather interior. Of course Ally was against it, but with the extra money off of her triple platinum album and the money off of my east coast tour, we could afford it no problem.

That's right you heard it here first. Me and Ally are recording artists. Although Ally does still work full time at the store. After Kira and I broke up, Jimmy dropped me from the label. Cue Trish to the rescue. She was able to get me and Ally signed to 'Steele Records' run by Max Steele. It pays better, and I don't have deal with Kira.

Through this whole transition, Me and Ally are still partners. We've released 2 albums together and have done a few national tours. Dez now directs music videos around the world and Trish finally won Manager of the year. Although we did have to remind her 6 times to fill out the application on time. Classic Trish.

I chuckle softly and grab my keys from my pocket. I put the key in the ignition and watch it roar to to life. I rev the engine before pulling out of my spot, and driving towards the exit. I pay the stupid ticket thingy( I know it's valet parking, but it's easier to remember stupid ticket thingy.)

After paying, I drove out of the lot and found myself stuck at a red light.

I took a look out my driver side window. It was fairly sunny( for it being October and all...) but, it was almost always sunny in Florida. I lowered the window and gladly accepted the cool breeze that soon followed. Since I left the store and my encounter with Kira, the pressure in my groin has decreased but not completely. I've been a good boy for the most part right?

Bad idea to think about that at a red light. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a chain of car horns behind me. "Move it Dick head!" An angry driver shouts behind me. I look through the windshield and realize the light is now green. I drive ahead and brush off the comments of the drivers as they drive past me. I thought Floridians were supposed to be nice(1).

The rest of the 15 minute drive seemed to fly by when you're being so cautious as to avoid any more angry drivers.

I pull into the driveway of Ally and I's shared house. It's a pretty modern house. The outside painted sky blue with a small porch, two small gardens on either side of the door and plain white wooden door. I shut off the car, grab the keys and quickly exit my car.

I look around for Ally's car but can't seem to find it anywhere. _'Probably still out with Trish'._ I quickly make it up the small steps and I approach the door. Doing one last quick check of the area, I unlock the door and step in the house.

I toss my keys on the small table on the right of the door, and hang my jacket and the nailed wooden hanger. I hear the hard wood floors creak under my feet each step I take towards the stairs.

I make quick work of the stairs, taking it 2 at a time. In a few moments I approach our shared bedroom. I smirk as I remember all the things we've done in here. I open the door and take a quick look around the room. The all too familiar lavender walls and black wood bed set meets my gaze.

I shut the door behind me as I dispose of my sneakers and socks, tossing them god knows where. I peel of my shirt and throw that in the pile of clothes that always seem to go missing. I unfasten my belt, and let my jeans slide to my ankles; sighing of relief the pressure on my groin was wearing thin.

I stepped out of my jeans and kicked them over to the side. I hop on the bed, turning over so I'm lying on my back. I shift around so I'm comfortable and lean back on my elbows. I groan as I reach down and take hold of my boner through my boxers.

The images of Ally pleasuring me flash through my head as I continue to stroke my self, imagining it was Ally. I Pull my now fully erect penis out of the hole in my boxers, and hiss as the cool air of the house comes in contact with my heated skin. I grab my hard length and stroke my self, thinking about Ally. Ally touching her self, thinking about me. I groan again as a sudden rush of blood is sent to my member, becoming even more stiff in my hand.

I continue to stroke my self, feeling the large vein on the underside of my cock pulse and stiffen. I gain a tighter hold on my self, and continue my ministrations as I become closer and closer to my release. I feel the the tightening coil in my stomach but, I force back down not wanting this to end so quickly.

I feel a weight sink down on the bed in between my legs. I open my eyes to see what's happening but I quickly snap them shut and gasp, as I feel to full and plump lips wrap around my swollen cock.

**_And I'm back. Just a little smut for you guys. This chapter is long over due, and I would like to apologize for that. And I would like to say thank you for _**

**_all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate it. And I know the chapter was short and the small bit of smut did suck. But please bear with me. It will get better, promise._**

**_So please review and leave any comments you want. Besides 'ewwww' or 'this is disgusting'. Byeeeeee! _**

**_(1) not trying to offend anyone from Florida. My aunt is from Florida and she has a bad case of road rage. I based the driver's actions off of my aunt._**


End file.
